50 sentences, Trickster & Riddler
by T Rocket
Summary: A 50 prompt challenge involving the Flash's Trickster and Gotham's Riddler. Here there be slash.


--shamelessly ripped from the 1sentenceorder community on LJ. Theme set Beta.

Also for those feeling lost, in RP shenanigans with hatterrenoaxel(dA) James and Eddie have been on quite a few adventures, so our headcanon has some odd events;

*Piper died (which broke more than one heart), but because of a smashup of events, most people have forgotten him **#16, 23, 24, 32, 39**  
*James, Eddie, and a few others wound up slumming through Silent Hill (don't fucking ask. it as fun.) **#41, 47**  
*Whatever James is smoking, he's getting it from Deadpool ( yellow boxes, indeed... ) **#37**

* * *

#01 - Walking  
With his shoes, Trickster proved to the Riddler that it was indeed possible to go 'walking on sunshine'.

#02 - Waltz  
Dancing midair proved to be more difficult however, what with the way Riddler struggled to stand up atop Trickster's moving feet.

#03 - Wishes  
Just when Eddie wishes that James would grow up some, he catches the man overworking himself in the office and finds himself praying that James will just brush it off and go back to pranking the world and laughing.

#04 - Wonder  
For the man who can go from scarfing down character cereal and flipping through morning cartoons while wearing superhero pajamas, to keeping a straight-laced demeanor, tucked away in a suit while he plays office-master, Eddie can't help but wonder how James keeps enough balance between such severe swings of work and play to not go crazy.

#05 - Worry  
"Eddie-baby, have you seen my blue yo-yo?"

#06 - Whimsy  
There's a small amount of magic you can't help but feel when treading into James' workshop, a feeling akin to that of visiting Disney for the first time as a child, only with all the dirty jokes of your college years.

#07 - Wasteland  
The Oscar to Eddie's Felix, James keeps his place a bloody mess, toys and mechanical whatzits all over, which is why, more often than not, if things transpire over the course of the evening, they crash at Eddie's house for the night.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
As an ex-bartender, Eddie can mix anything, but sleeping with a man who cooks like a chef, Eddie's found new uses for more than one spirit.

#09 - War  
Every Thursday night, James swears on his mother's grave that he'll beat Eddie at Risk next week.

#10 - Weddings  
Everyone always joked that James and Eddie would run off to Vegas to elope, but no one expected that they'd actually ever go through with it.

#11 - Birthday  
Eddie stopped celebrating his birthday years ago, only picking up again because James made such a pitiable face when Eddie told him that there'd be no cake and ice cream.

#12 - Blessing  
Just for kicks, after a honeymoon spent jumping casinos and traipsing the strip, James drug Eddie all the way back to Italy to meet his family.

#13 - Bias  
When Riddler puts down the Trickster's love for striped costumes, the Prince of Pranks brushes it off and calls the man jealous.

#14 - Burning  
Eddie can mix liquor with the best of them, but James swears to god he's never letting the man touch the Tabasco again for -any- reason.

#15 - Breathing  
James is a chatty bastard after sex, though when the other passes out when James is mid-post-coital rant, he's more than content to cuddle up and watch Eddie sleep, chest rising and falling silently.

#16 - Breaking  
"Christ, Eddie--why doesn't anyone else remember him?"

#17 - Belief  
James doesn't believe in pants after one am and Eddie is his convert.

#18 - Balloon  
Sometimes when Eddie rants just a little too much, James likes to imagine rude sound effect balloons springing up around the man like a bad Pop-Up Video re-run.

#19 - Balcony Met with a dark house and stranded without his Air-walkers, James throws two rocks at the other's window before attempting to scale the trellis himself.

#20 - Bane  
The bane of James' life isn't Eddie Nigma's riddles, but rather when the man tries to cook using the -good- olive oil.

#21 - Quiet  
Since James and Eddie are only quiet when they're scheming, the Rogues are determined to keep them talking at all times, much to their own annoyance.

#22 - Quirks  
James is sure Eddie is the only one who readily enjoys James' long-limbed sprawl over the entire bed when the lights go out.

#23 - Question  
James doesn't like to talk about Piper these days, but then again, neither does Eddie.

#24 - Quarrel  
They argued about what would happen to Piper's rats after the man was gone, but for the life of them, even after they quieted down, they couldn't figure out whether or not letting the creatures go or penning them in would be a greater disrespect to the man.

#25 - Quitting  
James gets smacked hard every time he tells Eddie that he 'just can't quit' him.

#26 - Jump  
He who said that 'white men can't jump', obviously hasn't see the Riddler run for his life.

#27 - Jester  
Outside from intellect, Eddie's big requirement had been to find someone who could make him laugh.

#28 - Jousting  
Despite the professional demeanor both men put off working in their respective fields, Eddie has no problem stealing away a lunch hour in James' office under the pretense of wheelie-chair jousting.

#29 - Jewel  
Eddie's heard about the Trickster's heist on the evening news, so when the other arrived on his doorstep, Eddie stuck out his hand, frowning, "James Jesse, hand it over."

#30 - Just  
"O-oh God, James--pl-please...just a little more--!"

#31 - Smirk  
When Edward smirks, James knows he only has about half a second to run before the skinnier man throws him down and ties him to the bed.

#32 - Sorrow  
When Piper died, James lost his best friend and Eddie knew that wound was a hole he just couldn't fill.

#33 - Stupidity  
James is the only man Eddie knows who can build such amazing things with such minimal schooling, but at the same time it baffles him how -dense- the man can be sometimes.

#34 - Serenade  
Since James only sings in the shower, Eddie made it a point to sneak in to wash the man's back before they head out to work.

#35 - Sarcasm  
"Babe, if you can get that done, I've got a beachfront property in Keystone to sell you."

#36 - Sordid  
Despite his cheerful, happy-go-lucky nature, James has been called a lot of nasty things in his day, and sadly, most of them are true.

#37 - Soliloquy  
When James goes off in internal monologuing, once of twice he's had to check to make sure Eddie can't see the little yellow boxes he does.

#38 - Sojourn  
Someone had told James once that a walk down the aisle was like taking the proverbial 'long walk off a short pier', and standing there, fidgeting with his ring, James is almost ready to agree.

#39 - Share  
'Sharing' doesn't exactly work, James thought bitterly, when your third party is dead.

#40 - Solitary  
As much as they are social creatures, some days the two of them bristle and rage for no good reason than to storm off into their respective corners to work on their own projects.

#41 - Nowhere  
Long after the fog has settled in and the ash firmly matted into his hair and smeared over his clothes--James' head sinks low on his shoulders as he slumps, exhausted against Eddie--completely convinced that they've been lost for good.

#42 - Neutral  
"Look, I'm not sticking my nose into your Rogue business--I'm a neutral party here."

#43 - Nuance  
It's never bothered James that Eddie never bothers to try and sift through his cooking, picking out each individual taste--instead belting out a, "Christ, that's good!", because in fact, James loves the brutal honesty.

#44 - Near  
James sleeps on his back with a leg over Eddie, a position really too awkward to do anything with, but to be near one another and just bask in the warmth.

#45 - Natural  
James is lying through teeth when he calls Eddie a natural, but Eddie sings anyway just to hear the man say it.

#46 - Horizon  
"My philosophies on life," James states proudly, "Live well, love often, dance badly, eyes on the prize, keep a clear horizon, and never forget to piss into the sunset."

#47 - Valiant  
They put up a good fight, Eddie thinks, choking back a smirk as James lays a steel pipe into the side of their assailant's head.

#48 - Virtuous  
Though James isn't the type to resort to random acts of violence, he's more than willing to make an exception to defend Eddie's fidelity when McCullough laughs, making rude cracks at the man's past endeavors.

#49 - Victory  
Every time Eddie tells James that he loves him is another small victory won in the name of not the Trickster, but of Giovanni Giuseppe.

#50 - Defeat  
When James proposed with a week old packet of Taco Bell sauce, printed with the words "Will you marry me?", Eddie had no words.


End file.
